Ninja of the Night
by Mewseeking
Summary: Being chased away from his village and almost killed, Naruto awakens a long forgotten power. A man finds Naruto and helps him control the strange abilities and insanity that dwells within Naruto. Not godlike Naruto.


The sounds of thunder, wind, and the pounding rain continued to go on for hours and hours as a man sat at a table with his test subject. This man like thing was struggling all the while trying to get out of his straps that were locked shut, keeping him on the table. The man conducting the experiment would often notice a quick regrowth in the test subjects flesh and bone.

Day and night the scientist would conduct his research on this beast. The great thing about the beast was its incredible healing factor that would keep him alive throughout the experiment, however this was a double edge sword, as it would also at most times get in the way of the scientist's research.

The scientists assistant was less interested in his master's work. He couldn't care less about the mindless drones, and often wondered why his master would completely block everything out-of-the-way at times just for his obsession for power. But he guessed that he was not to judge another entity for that reason, as he too sometimes wishes for more power.

"Sir, I don't understand though, isn't this thing just a man with a bloodline or something. What are you trying to accomplish by this anyways, I mean, he only gains his abilities while under a full moon, so what's the point?"

The scientist turned and hissed at his assistant, "You insolent fool, don't you know anything of this man's powers?"

"What are you talking about? All I know it's that his people were wiped out in the third great war, and that little information came from you..."

"Have you never heard of a lycanthrope? The great beasts of a grand and almost forgotten legend. A similar kind of beast is what we have here, a wolf man. These creatures passed on their powers through a bite to the neck on the night of a full moon, and sometimes, although rarely, through the birth of the next generation."

"Sir, if you're trying so hard to gain the powers of the beast, then why not just let it bite you? I mean if it works out it works right?"

The scientist was contemplating slapping the assistant. "You fool, I was getting to that. While having this power, the man bitten goes into a great insanity for some time. The time is different and the levels of insanity all range. Not only that, but why would I want this beast's powers? Only being able to change during a full, and being controlled by instinct alone. Many other disadvantages to compared to the better lycanthrope, and yet the stories behind both of these are so different."

"But, as you said, this is a werewolf, not a lycan..."

"Yes I know you fool, but they have many similarities, and the lycans have been wiped out for a while now. However, I may be able to alter this wolf's DNA, and change it, so it's more like a lycan's. Understand now you fool?"

The assistant nodded his head, even though on the inside he was still a little unsure. "Good, now hand me that scalpel" and the assistant did just that.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was very strange for someone who was only nine.. He had many secrets kept from him. Many that could easily change his fate forever. It was a shame however, that most of these secrets were not just kept from him, but also the people around him. Maybe if everyone knew everything and secrets weren't hidden then the life of young Naruto would be different, maybe.

However, one cannot dwell on the past, for it cannot be changed. Little Naruto has always wanted to have things be different, to have a family, friends, and to not be hated. Sadly, that route could never be pursued because of circumstances out of his control. Circumstances that can never be changed.

* * *

A small sniffling could be heard. A soft young voice, crying and complaining about his life so far. It was so unfair that everyone hated him. How he was orphaned and had no family. How he was run out of the village, the one place he could possibly, maybe call home because of the few people he had close to him. The Hokage that he considered to be his grandfather, and the two at the ramen shop that would feed him when he was broke and hungry. They would all have a special place in his heart.

Consequently Naruto could not dwell on his past experiences. The constant beatings he got from the orphanage before they threw him on the streets. The delicious ramen he would get from the ramen stand from the pretty girl and her generous father. The apartment he got from the Hokage because he got thrown out of the orphanage in the first place. Then the constant raids on said apartment, the constant destruction of the apartment, and the beatings he got whilst in the false sincerity that the home was supposed to supply.

Then today, this fateful day where Naruto's apartment was ransacked once again, this time, instead of taking furniture, food, and any money that the townsfolk could find, they took Naruto himself. The townsfolk were afraid of what they hadn't understood, and they channeled that fear into hatred, and took it out on the boy in the cruelest of ways.

Today the people decided to get rid of this child once and forever. Unfortunately for them, it didn't go out as well as they have planed it to.

* * *

Earlier

* * *

After the people of the village had taken Naruto from his home they brought him far out from the walls, before hand bribing some of the guards to let them pass by freely this one night. If all went to plan, then the village would be free of the 'menace' that 'terrified' the village.

The man who had been carrying Naruto in the bag let him free after the group had gotten to its destination. Naruto looked around, scared, tired, and cold, hoping that this was all just one sick genjutsu, or nightmare, and he would just wake up. However that wasn't the case, and surrounding Naruto was around fifty people, all with various things; knifes, bows and arrows, and other kinds of weapons.

"What, what do you want with me?" Naruto quivered, shaking all the while.

A man stepped up to the front of the group, a rich man by the look of it, with a black suit, nice shoes, and no weapon. He seemed to be the one that put this together and supplied the weaponry.

"Isn't it obvious, you fool? We're tired of you, tired of living in fear, hating you severely and not being able to get rid of you. But that all changes tonight!" The rich man started to yell, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke. "Now listen up! Tonight is the night that we finally kill this boy, and how about we make it a fun time whilst we do it, eh?" The man got a rounding cheer from the crowd behind him. "Now listen up, here are the rules. Number one: No friendly fire. We cannot have any casualties happen. No one can be suspicious of what goes on today. Don't be jealous if someone else takes the kill and the pot. Two: we must get rid of this boy and he must never come back, understood? That's it for rules. Now remember everyone, the one with this boy's head gets the money, a small fortune. Your reasons for wanting this money I don't care for, I just want this boys head. Now, you have five minutes to run boy!" With his piece said, the man took out a timer and set it to go of in five minutes.

Naruto was in such a shock he couldn't even move. He just sad there, eyes wide and mouth hanging.

"Don't make it too easy now, start runnin'!" Naruto snapped out of his daze and started running of into the distance.

* * *

Present

* * *

~~ RING DING RING RING~

"This is it boys, get him!" The man in the suit yelled and his men went off to the hunt. Fifty full-grown men against one small boy, this should be an easy assignment right? Wrong...

* * *

The night was dark, the trees were whistling in the wind, and the constant howling in the air didn't help the ambiance one bit. The screams of men following all of this just scared the color right of Naruto's face. Naruto couldn't dare peek out of the small hole he put himself in. Naruto knew that he couldn't outrun the men, so he decided to hide somewhere. It was his only chance, as the people couldn't hunt him forever, as they all had jobs or other important things to do during the day. That would be when Naruto would make his run.

Peeking out of the hole, Naruto noticed that it was a full moon, such a nice night aside from the obvious things. Many more screams followed and Naruto just ducked his head down and hoped that he would live to see day light.

Naruto looked up and out of his hole for a split second and saw clouds moving, revealing the full moon. Naruto's eyes took a yellow color and his nails extended. His blonde hair started to take a dark black color and started to cover his entire body. His clothe ripped, and his body changed. He grew into a wolf like beast. He's teeth grew as well into sharp K9's. The only identifiable trait that was still his was the three whisker marks on his face, that were now dark gray and larger on his face. Naruto looked at the moon and howled a deep dark howl, until red chakra started to seep out of his body.

Naruto screamed in a husky voice, his body squirming and scratching. He was in immense pain, and couldn't do anything about it. Hours passed and his form changed yet again, but not much different this time, his fur was a dark reddish orange black color, and his eyes were blood-red, his whiskers were a noticeable orange color. His fur went back and forth from the two colors, as if something was trying to take over him. Eventually, he stayed at the original color, and he fell asleep, curled up like a puppy in pain.

* * *

With the hunters

* * *

"W-what are these things?" A man yelled, shooting his bow and arrow at a large beast who then clawed him down, killing him. He met the fate as most of the other people who was with him.

The man in the suit started to yell once again, "You idiots, you have spears and weapons! Kill the damn beasts!"

The lasts of the group had fallen by his side, leaving him to stand alone against the crazed beasts. "Please, spare me" the man in the suit said, "I'll give you anything you want! Woman, money, anything!" The man started to cry and snivel. A man stepped forward, dressed in just a pair of jeans and a leather coat. Snapping his fingers the beasts around him stopped growling and barking and just sat at attention, waiting for any order given to them.

"You said...anything? As in, anything I want?" The man asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, yes anything. I'll give you anything you want!"

"In that case, I want,"

"Yes?"

"Your life!" Again he snapped his fingers, the beasts then attacked the man. They stripped him apart. The screams of the man in the suit filed the air as he was ripped to shreds, limb from limb, piece by piece. All that was left in the forest now was Naruto and the beasts along with their master.

The man changed back to his human form, and walked farther into the woods. The beasts behind him followed, waiting for any kind of order.

The man walked around the woods, sniffing all about. He found his way towards a large tree. On the ground connecting to the tree and going under it a little bit. Looking inside the tree the man saw a small beast, like the ones with him, but different. The man's eye widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did that stupid blonde have a child? This was not good. He had to do something. He could either leave the child here, or bring him with himself... The man had made his decision.

"Come on guys, we're going home. It's almost day and you're going to turn back any moment now," and the man was right, as a few minutes of walking later the beasts had started to turn from their wolf like beastly forms into normal people.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

"Child, you better wake up soon. You haven't eaten or even moved in days. I don't know what might happen if you don't make it through..."

"But sir, do you have any relations with this child, a family member or something. I don't recall you ever meeting this boy besides last night of course."

"This child, this boy, I see myself in this young child, hunted for other people's amusement. It's sick! I hate it!" The man shook with hatred, his eyes fierce as ever.

"But sir, I thought the last of your kinsman died in the great third war. Who could this child be?"

"There is a way. My old apprentice could have settled down and had a family, but then he wouldn't leave his child alone or let this happen, so he's probably dead, and his spouse would be even more protective, so she's gone to. That, or he could have been the result of an experiment, and that's just makes me sick thinking of it."

Naruto started stirring in his sleep, waking up because of the conversation going on so close to him. "H-huh, what's going on. What happened? Where am I?" Naruto stated to panic, not sure of what was going on. He was hunted down and sold like cattle, wasn't he...

The man to the right of him smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, me and my friend here had stopped those bad men who tried to hurt you."

"Really, you did that, for me? Why?" Naruto was astonished, not many people would do much for him, let alone save his life.

The man to his right spoke again, "Well you see, I wouldn't stand for something like that to happen, so I stepped in, and made sure you were okay" the man smiled at Naruto.

"Yes, and it appears that you are okay with no injuries, you just need some food, so I'll be going. Have a nice day." The man bowed and then left.

Naruto got off the bed and got a good look at the man. He had scars all over himself, and wore an eye patch over his left eye. He had on a robe that was opened in the middle, showing that he was shirtless and had on jeans. He had a sharp scar where his heart is. This man was obviously a man who had been through war.

"Thank you sir, by the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

The man in front of Naruto crouched down and smiled at him, rustling his hair, "My name is Senoka. Now, you must be starving, how about we go out for some food, on me okay. Whatever you like."

Naruto smiled, "Free ramen is the best ramen!" Senoka figured he wanted ramen so he told Naruto to follow him and went out of the hospital like place and into the streets of some weird cave like place. Going around building and walking around, they discussed what kinds of food they both the liked and they both eventually choose what they wanted. The two eventually made it to a food stand with a sign that said, "GOOD FOOD 24 HOURS."

"Yo Kichi, you got yourself a new customer, he wants some miso ramen and I'll take some grilled chicken and rice, alright?" Senoka told the man behind the counter.

"Wonderful. I'll get right to it!" Kichi took some ingredients from seemingly nowhere and started to cook.

"So, you mind explaining yourself kid?" Senoka told Naruto, who looked offended.

"I'm not just any kid, I'm going to be the best ninja their ever was, and then I'm going to be Hokage, you got that!" Naruto yelled.

"Really now? You want to be a Hokage to that village, the one who threw you out?"

Naruto looked a bit bummed at that, "Hey, that doesn't change anything! I just need to get stronger, that's all! And if I can't do that here, I'm leaving as soon as I can!"

Senoka put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen kid, you remind me of a hot-headed child I used to know. She was just like you, and had the same dream to."

"Well, what happened to her?"

"Well, she got strong and whenever the people around her said she couldn't do it she didn't care. She kept getting stronger and stronger, and loved her friends. She eventually settled down with a man, and they had a child. She was targeted because of her husband, who was an even more powerful man, and she died protecting her child with her husband..."

Naruto looked up in awe, "Who was this woman?"

Senoka tensed up and old memories came back to him, a red-head woman and a blonde man, with him in the middle, no eye patch, no scar, it was a better time then. "She is just an old memory..."

Naruto decided not to pry on it, as it seemed to be a touchy subject. Kichi put the food on the table and the two ate in silence.

A while later the two of them were walking out of the stand.

"So... what now Senoka?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we have two options."

"Go on"

"Option number one, I can take you back to village, and option number two, I could set you up in an apartment building and you can live there."

Naruto was torn. What would he do-what could he do. That was when he got a large smile on his face and pointed at Senoka.

"How about option number three. You train me to be your apprentice. I mean, you look like a strong man right. So why not?"

"I guess your right. Why not?"

And so, the two went on and trained, for their own reasons, Senoka for his past friends, and Naruto to get stronger and become Hokage. They both trained hard for years and years and then they eventually started to take missions to give Naruto experience. Along the way Naruto had to cope with his hidden powers, and thanks to his sensei was able to control them to an extent, but thanks to a hidden someone, they also made him insane as he used them, so Naruto had to be careful.

Eventually the two had come across a mission that would dynamically change their fate forever.

* * *

"Naruto, pack your bags, we're going to wave!"


End file.
